Desnatal
by Niyama
Summary: Assim como ter 364 desaniversários por ano, porque Alice não podia planejar seu 'desnatal' em pleno mês de maio? // Primeira fic de Alice in Wonderland em Português. // Presente pra minha amada Shii-sensei.


A pequena Alice já havia se acostumado com o fato de poder ir ao País da Maravilhas sempre que fechava os olhos. Toda vez que pisava naquele lugar, que continuava muito louco, tinha que visitar seus velhos amigos, que não recusavam um bom chá.

Estava no mês de Maio, mais precisamente no sai 13. Seu aniversário caia no mês de Agosto, e só para variar, naquele dia estavam comemorando seu desaniversário. O chapeleiro maluco, a lebre de março e o Dormidongo, estavam comemorando a data, como sempre com muito chá.

A menina com madeixas louras estava cheia de sempre ter que comemorar a mesma coisa. Tudo bem, ela gostava daquilo; mas às vezes cansava. Alice queria poder comemorar qualquer coisa que não envolvesse desaniversário, e se possível, nada de chá.

- O que acha de pararmos de comemorar desaniversários? – Perguntou a menina, cautelosa.

- Por exemplo? – Perguntou o Chapeleiro após colocar um quilo de açúcar no chá de Alice.

- É... – Começou a menina olhando para a xícara. – De preferência alguma coisa sem chá. – Falou retirando, o que pôde de açúcar.

- SEM CHÁ? – Perguntou a Lebre com os olhos arregalados. Aquilo era impossível! O Chapeleiro havia brigado com o tempo, por isso era sempre 5 da tarde para ele. Tecnicamente, era sempre à hora do chá!

Alice pôde perceber a besteira que havia feito: 'Sem chá'? O que tinha na cabeça? Deixar os três sem chá, era o mesmo que dizer a um gato que não podia comer uma rato.

- GATO? – Disse o Dormidongo, acordando com o pensamento (?) de Alice. – Onde? Onde? UM GATO? AQUI? SOCORRO!

- Calma! – Exclamou Alice. Ainda não havia se acostumado com aquele lugar – Eu pensei que ele iria comer um rato, não um camundongo. Ratos odeiam camundongos!

- Certeza? – Perguntou o camundongozinho, se acalmando após o choro, e voltando a dormir.

- Claro, claro... – Disse Alice para o adormecido.

- Então, o que vamos comemorar, _com chá_? – Perguntou a Lebre, dando ênfase no final.

- Que tal, um Desnatal? – Perguntou a garota, contente com si mesma devido a brilhante ideia.

- Des...Natal? – Perguntou o Chapeleiro. Céus, estavam em maio. E o que diabos era um Desnatal? Aquela garota era maluca?

- Ora, temos desaniversários, porque não desnatal? –

- O que teríamos num Desnatal? – Perguntou a Lebre, cansado daquele bate e volta.

- Obviamente, convidaremos todos. Inclusive a rainha de copas. – Disse a menina, pensando nas conseqüências de esquecer a rainha. – Teremos muita comida, e chá. Muito chá.

- Você irá cuidar da comida e dos convidados. Nós cuidamos do chá. – Falou o Chapeleiro apontando para os amigos.

- Teremos presente? - Perguntou a lebre com os olhos brilhantes.

- Ora, é desnatal! Nada de Natal, nem Papai Noel em maio – Falou em tom de deboche

- Mas é desnatal. Precisamos de presentes! Senão, nada feito!

- Ok. Irei arranjar presentes...

---

Tudo pronto, todos reunidos. Das pequenas criaturas, até as maiores. O único problema eram os presentes. Alice já havia combinado, com os outros integrantes da festa, ao invés de presente material, iria fazer serviços para os mesmo, ou melhor, iria tentar ajudá-los no que pedissem; algo como trabalho voluntário. Mas, seus amigos malucos, quer dizer, os outros três amigos malucos, não precisavam disso. Então, o que Alice daria a eles?

- Sua festa está perfeita! E mal vejo a hora de receber meu presente. – Disse o chapeleiro com um tom feliz. Adorou aquela festa, muita gente, muita comida, muito chá... De quebra ainda teria presente.

- Claro. – Disse Alice apática. O que diabos iria dar a eles de presente? Talvez um rio de chá, ou...

---

- HORA DOS PRESENTES! – Declarou a lebre escandalosa.

Alice havia saído da festa a 10 minutos, a Deus sabe onde, mas deveria estar de volta, já que foi possível ver no meio da multidão madeixas louras.

- Bom amigos – Começou a menina sorridente – Adivinhem qual é o presente?

- Uma panela cheia de chá? – Perguntou o chapeleiro.

- Um tanque cheio de chá? - Perguntou a lebre com um rosto feliz.

- Um oceano cheio de chá? – Perguntou o camundongo, fazendo os outros dois o observarem surpresos pelo fato de, primeiro: ele estar acordado. E segundo, por ter tido uma imaginação tão magnífica.

- Um novo chá! – Falou a menina após rir com a tentativa de adivinhação.

- Um novo?

- Um novo sabor na verdade... – Disse despreocupada para logo em seguida mostrar os saquinhos com o novo produto.¹

- Quem disse que precisamos de um novo sabor? - Perguntou o chapeleiro um pouco bravo. – Mas... só por curiosidade, qual o sabor?

Alice sorriu antes de falar – Frutas silvestres. –

- Oh! – Exclamaram juntos. Aquele era um nome selvagem, figurativamente.

- Vamos experimentar assim que nosso desnatal acabar. – Falou a menina por fim.

---

Após a saída de todos, Alice achou melhor sentar os três, e ir preparar o chá. Não iria permitir que eles acabassem com o chá antes de experimentar.

- Aqui está. – Serviu a loira.

- Tem certeza que é um chá? Está vermelho... – Resmungou um dos três enquanto cheiravam o líquido.

- Claro, experimentem sim?! Tenho que ir embora.

Os três se olharam incertos e levaram o liquido a boca. Após experimentar perceberam que não era tão ruim quando parecia.

- O que acharam? –

- Delicioso.

- Esplêndido.

- Divino.

Alice ficou feliz com os elogios, e prometeu levar mais assim que voltasse.

No final das contas, desnatais não eram tão ruins.

**

**N/A:** Mais uma Oneshot feita. Espero realmente que gostem. E espero que você Shii, goste também.

É estranho fazer uma fic de Alice in wonderland. Espero que goste mesmo!! Sei que está horrível e tudo, mas foi feito de coração.

Mais nada para escrever, queria reviews... Alguém me dá?


End file.
